Te best trainr evdr
by Pearlymoorehen
Summary: A trollfic. Please flame :D rainbow sickamoor and her shinee eevee sparcle go to unova and fall in love with n. Arceus save us all.
1. goin 2 unova!

AN: hello I worked hard on dis pls don't flmae

once apon a timr three waa a trsimer nameded rainmoww sickamoor (she's proffecer sicckamoor's dautar) who was rlle amaxing andhad beadend the kaloose champiun wit her shinee eevee 'sparcle'. spracle is her onlee pokenon and is onlee a litle baybe. she beadened them in onr tacle! sprclea is rlly storng! and cuuuuuuuuuute.

afrte entrin the hall of fam, rainbo asked to dianta "where should I go next diatha"

diatna said "u shukd go to unova!111111

" cool' rainbwo relpid.

so she went to unova and met porfccer joonepar. "hello profecer joonapr" rinbaow saide.

"heeeeeseeeeeey" profesr said.

"cna i haff a pokenom" rainboo eskd.

"sur tgese r snivee tepig and oshiwat." joniprr said

"I will take tepig" rainobw saideed

pfcr nodded and gav hr a pokebal.

...aND IT HAD A FIR PIG IN ITT!1111111111

OMG SO KAWAII

rainbow wakld through rought oen. fighting lilipop and patret on the way. until she can to acumyoola town!

THERE WUZ A SPECH THER!11111111

rainow saw a hot guy with geen har who was sayn

"we shud libarete pokemon."

"omg sooooooo hot" ranbio sad haply

"hey I'm naturak harmonica gropeiuc but u can cal me n" said the hot gren guy

"n can we date sadi rianwob exersisedlee

" ya baybee" said n

and then they started datig

biaandw said why r u datin te kgn off tem plasmas!

ya said chemrm.

becuz he is cute' ranibwo sida;

"I hta him"! chereb yelled!

" jerk rainbow said an kisd n

2 b continyood! teltel me if u like it


	2. frist bege

rainbow sed goodbi n

n sed i luv u reinbou

ilu 2 n renbw added, crygn bcuz she neded to lev him and go to striarinn city

she wemtnmtk striaton city

she battle cress. he wuz soo hard

to beatsparcl was not strn enuff.

but she suddnlee evolsed into umbrein!1

...AND WOn!1111111111

YAAAY sed ranbw

den cress sed 'lets dat!11111

"ew u idot I have a bf" she ren awuy.

chejren saw hr. "r u still dateig n"

"ye" rennbo sed

biance puncnnd her "but rainbow I luv u" crid bianxa. rencso looked at his black har. "ho do I luv? n or biancs!" she thot of biaancf sticky up har. and n hot gen har. "idk" she run awy sobig.


	3. lenprs batl

an: smoeoen flmaed me!11111 dey sed my ritign stinks!11111 you guys don't rlly think dat, do you?

renb wento nacdrsdne city

she rally wntd a gym bage

lenirs cen ot herder

ga tepig sed ranbw

tepig bet heder

...BUT WACHDOG BET TEPIG!11111

"go eevee'

sparcle came ot.

SPRALC BET WACHDOG!

"woq sprarcl u r so cool"rinnwob.

she got the bage...

BUT TEM PLAMSAS HAD STOLLN A SKOLL.

" no." see ranibw

she wnet into pinsbrrk first...

AND SAW N!11111111

"reinbou baby" n see

"n" rain ow sed, kissig hmi.

BUT SUDDENLY BIANDA CAME!11111

"brek up wit m riht nwo"

"noooooooo" rinmon sanpd

2 b continyood

c I left u at a clifhagner


	4. luv tringl

an: shut up flmaers no one leiks u. my writing is grate I left u at a clifhanr is ranib gonna brek up wit n or stay wit im.

raniow kisd n crig. "i luv u but I rlly luv boancs 2!"

'it is k folo ur hsart an u wil find te truf' n sed hughing hre.

'ya" bixacxa;; sad

"I thut it ovr ad i chus n" rebw sad

"btu eh is tem plasmas!' chren sad (she folod bianva)

'I dunt crae " added rainviw.

n kiss he

"sry n i hav to go bet up thw plasmas grunts" seded rainvow.

"OK" n sed andptu a hnad on her chek.

SPRALC BET UP TEM PLASMAD!1111

she went over dat brige and to casteism city

"lets get or nect bage tepig eveee.

TEPIG BET THE GIM IN OEN EMBE.

" OMG LETS DAT" sed burg

"WHY DO SO MAINY BOYZ WANT O DATEE ME!111"" sed rainkpw

she went thru te deserf. der wer

ranibo wnet to nimbja sity

and she swa,...,...

N!11111


	5. ferrs weel

an: so many vews. i have 40 riht no!

"hwy reinbou" sed n

"yo"

"lets goon th frees wheel" he said!1

"ya rein sid

and we wner on th freesd week

ilu n sed rennibw

ilu 2" sef n blishg

dan den he kis rembq

"o n" sigd rainbis.

we got of te freiss eel

and i clengd the nnimbawa gim

SARLC BET ELSA!l

can't belidf it 4 bages alrezy

n were u waching me like wachdog? rebnow exkd bt eh ws gon!

she gapsed


	6. sven saeg

riwobb ovr chrizd brge to dirftval sity

sparcle wuz on her head.

she wz tingnig abput ho hot n was.

cle sed 'tam plasmas escapd "

"I wli find taem renbow happ bcuz n cud be ther.

ribwo loked in teh clod strage.

n was not ther. a seven sgas wsa!

TEPIG BET SAG!1111

yey tepg sedspraclr

renb went to clas gim

SPRACLE BEt CLEY!11111

dey went thru te eclectirc caev

sry frogt tis nma

AND SAW N AGEN!1111111

n kisd she passionate.

de excited the cav


	7. kawaii-cahn

reinow wsa in misrsakrin sity wen she swa a kawaii girl wit lung blond har and a frile dres named kawaii-chan (an: cynthia dis is u!). she had a kawaii shinee silvion named;;; silvee

"hello renbwo" sed kawai-chna

"helo kawiaa-cnah seded rainb

'let's clehg te gim' sed kawii-chna

'shur' sed renibowa

RAINBWO ND KAWIAI-CAN BET GIM!11

yay sed kwaiia-chan

dey hav 6 bages no

so kool

so kawaii

raniboe wlakd ot and swa...

N!111111111111

" omg n" sh sed

"hey ilu I hav de ligt stno"

"woe rlly. dat mens u can awkn reshrem!1111"

"ya"

seh wsa hapy 4 n he wud b abl to reilize hsi idels nda trufs.

2 b continyood


	8. resham

it wsa tim 4 da ic gim!

rebnaow desidd 2 use tpig in batl.

TEPG BET BRICN!1111111

btu tem plasmas hda gon on tpo off dragonsoiraj twero!

AND N WSA SMOING RESHREM!11111

"mog n u hva reshom now!"

"ya sed n

n flew awy.

rebbinw wsa happ.

" i luv u n!1111" she yeld.

"ilu2 n scremd.


	9. te leg

rbnow hede 2 oplixic sitt

she neded bage dragn.

she wnet 2 opluic sity

SPRACLE BET RIS!1111

hooray

she neded 2 bet the pokemn leg

so she trened aganst vluby ad buflant. ad drant. ad hetmor.

sun sprackle n teipg wer lvl 100000!11111

so she clengd teh ehleet for.

seh bet shuntl in one tacl

she hed trubl wit grims but seh won!1111

she bet marsl in one emreb

and the eesest wsa catlin.

she was abut to bet the champion wen...

N!1111111111

"omg reinbou u bet the leg'

a beg casl aperd.

'way wsa dat' sede rennibu


	10. final

renbew new sh ned 2 bet n su seh sent ot sprcr.

n cen ot rehm.

sparcl usd tacl

reshm usd fyooshun flaem (geddit flmaers)

spralc doged.

splac udse talc but resham diged nda ud slsh.

SPRALC WAS BET!11111

gp tepg" sed rebnwob.

tpeig wsa bet tho.

hre onle pokenom wree fnait. but...

ZEROKM!1111111

she cot zekom.

ZEKOM BET RESHARM IN A FYUSD FYOOSHUN BLOT!11111

IT BET REST OF N POKMNO.

but then...

GETHSUS!

'u r nt wurfy of da nma harmonica" sed getsi

n sed nutfn.

rbanowiw snet ot zekerom.

ZEKROM; BET GETSUS!11111111111

"how I ma prefcton sed gestus!

n flew wy

rainbow crid " n dunt lev me"

but it wsa 2 lat.

a fu yerz l8r n caem bk and, dey kiss

the ned.


End file.
